


Sacred Space

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco and Harry help with a christening.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sacred Space

**Author's Note:**

> Draco and Harry help with a christening.

Title: Sacred Space  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #100: Is nothing sacred?  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco and Harry help with a christening.

  
~

Sacred Space

~

Draco arched, coming silently, followed by Harry, who orgasmed with a shudder and a soft whimper. Collapsing together, they gasped for breath.

A knock made them both jump. “I know you’re in there!”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I knew we shouldn’t have slipped away,” he whispered.

“You two are unbelievable!” Hermione snapped from the other side of the door. “Is nothing sacred? We’re having a christening, for Merlin’s sake.”

Draco snorted. “We were doing some christening, too,” he called back.

Harry choked back laughter. “We’ll be right out!”

“More’s the pity,” Draco muttered.

Oddly enough, they got no more christening invitations.

~


End file.
